The Creation of HMW Lugia
by Decepitcon project XD
Summary: the creation of Lugia. He is one of my characters on the HMW site


Disclaimer I do not own the name Lugia or the transformers however I do own the transformer called Lugia in this the story and Nightwatcher. Oh, I forget the name of the thing that has the power to give sparks or something like that, and I do not know what Lugia means apart from it has something to do with storms.

Lugia is the name of one of my transformers on HMW

**The creation of Lugia.**

In a slightly lit laboratory on Cybertron, an Autobot scientist was working on something that had something to do with the white mech in the corner that was currently lifeless, although he did not know that this particular mech could at will start, calm and control storms, no other Autobots did not know what he was working on.

Another Autobot asked him to make a mech that could rival and out power the Decepticons, hints what he was working on but he could not find anyway to give this certain mech a spark without the Decepticons finding it and using it to their advantech. The scientist did not even give this mech a name.

After all the long and tiring hours of working to try and find a way of give this 'bot life, he still didn't have a solution when a piercing sound went of to tell him that either he had incoming call or the Decepticons were about to attack the city, which he didn't really pay any attention to. He went to find which one it was since he did not have a com-link to any of the Autobots on the front line he really did not want anything to do with the war; in fact, he just wanted to leave the planet when he had the chance.

Sighing he got to the light green computer with a red symbol on it, to see which one made the sound go off sighing at the screen that said the emery was about to attack , he went back to working out how to give this 'bot life. He had lost so much in his life he did not think he would last long if the Decepticons attacked his little lab, not that he was the only one left in the city far from it.

**3 days later**

The brunt orange Autobot scientist was hiding in some sort storage cupboard, the ground above and below him was shaking violently, due to the fight between both Autobots and Decepticons fighting above him, he was just drifting into his own thoughts when there was a power surge went though the entire structure of his lab and probably some other structures. In the main room of the lab after the power surge, the white figure in corner optics suddenly came online.

The white figure took a step forward and looked around until he felt the ground below and above him shake he started to panic. Which he transformed tilled his head back slightly and charged up his charge beam that charged for about 15 seconds before a blacky and purple beam fired straight though the ceiling of the lab and the other metal floors like it was nothing. It only missed the lifts just barely, he took flight he carried on flying up until he reached the surface.

Even though this white figure did not have a spark yet the energy running through the body kept it from being anything more than an empty casing, the white mech in question was following its primary function, which was now to find the place to give something a spark.

The white mech flew almost half way around the planet until it found what it was looking for; it landed and transformed the spark giving light, which shot out a golden light to where the mechs spark casing would be the light formatted most of the white mechs systems apart from its personality component, as quick as the golden light shot out it faded away gradually. Leaving in its place a very confused mech that didn't have any compassion since the scientist forgot to put any compassion in his personality, _'What or who am I.' _thought the confused white mech.

He spread out his wings and took flight again to find out why he was even here, he remembered something about a laboratory and that was about it. When he got back to the lab where he was created he noticed the orange Autobot scientist cleaning the bits of metal of the floor that his charge beam went straight though just after the power surge.

The white mech gracefully landed but didn't go unnoticed by the orange Autobot since he thought the Decepticons had returned to deactivate him, he stared at the white mech and he stared right back at the Autobot until the white mech asked

"Who or what am I?" the Autobot looked confused for a moment before simply answering

"You are or was an test subject." the white mech looked somewhat crestfallen before feeling his rage at the answer boil up quickly before exploding, his optics flashed a deep blood red before transforming and flew straight up. He let lose his charge beam, that was a blacky purple beam until the entire city was nothing but ruins leaving nothing standing or none alive for one exception of the orange Autobot scientist to which he could not bring himself to deactivate.

The white bot flew from the city until he reached the boarder between Autobot and Decepticon territory, he took one look back towards the city of his origin then flew into the heart of Decepticon territory where he would spend the rest of his life.

'_I'm nothing but an Autobot shadow and I HATE it'_ he transformed on the heights thing he could find and said out loud.

"I will not be an Autobot ever." however Nightwatcher didn't really mean to over hear what the white mech said and asked with a lot of curiosity

"Who are you?" the white mech span around and saw a black and midnight blue Cybertronian triangle jet hovering he answered

"I don't know." the black jet looked confused for a moment

"What can you do?" the jet asked

"I don't know either." came the answer

"Errrmmmm…………you don't know your name or your special ability?" the jet asked the white mech shaked his head who than asked the jet

"Who are you?" the jet looked up at the white mech then answered

"I'm Nightwatcher." he seemed to be considering Nightwatcher's answer before answering

"My special ability I think is to create, start and calm storms." Nightwatcher nodded thinking

"How about Lugia?" the white mech looked up at Nightwatcher

"What does it mean?" he asked

"It means 'the storm bringer'." Nightwatcher answers the white mech was thinking it over

"I like it." Lugia answered smiling

'**Nightwatcher.' **a female voice shouted though his com-link

'**All right all right, I'm not deaf what do you want.' **Nightwatcher answered

'**You can come back to base.'** the female said calmly

'**Can I bring someone back with me?'** Nightwatcher inquired

'**Demands on who it is.' **the female demanded

'**His name is Lugia.'** Nightwatcher simply answered, there was silence for a moment

'**Okay bring him back to base.' **answered the female

And till this day Lugia has and always be on the sidethat has not treated him somesort of test subject.

* * *

** i dont wont any flames about what is wrong with the title, that has alot of just constantly complaining about it in a really long review, because if i have to delete this story again just to get rid i'm not going to post it after the second time. And if you do have some problems with it please make the review short and DON'T swear in, that really is not to much to ask although for some people it is way to much. Thank you.**


End file.
